Black Widow, Baby
by bellinhaborges
Summary: Quando sua mãe recebe uma proposta de trabalho no exterior, Marlene decide permanecer nos EUA até se formar, então ela se muda para a casa de seu pai, com quem não falava há 12 anos, em NYC. O que ela não sabia é que ele havia se tornado um milionário. Em seu novo colégio de elite, ela tem que lidar com a poderosa Narcisa e se apaixona pelo maior cafajeste de todos - Sirius Black.


**Capítulo 1**

**Lawrence Yves School**

Um ruído de papel sendo amassado fez Narcisa Black virar para trás, balançando o cabelo platinado graciosamente com o movimento. Em poucos segundos, o bilhete estava em sua mesa.

_Ela parece caipira._

**Não sei, me parece mais que veio do subúrbio. Tipo Brooklyn, ou algo do gênero.**

_Ela não vai durar nada por aqui. Qual o valor das apostas?_

_Vamos esperar a opinião da Narcisa._

Narcisa apenas redobrou o papel e o colocou na cadeira, embaixo da saia. As outras garotas a olharam sem entender nada, mas ela apenas continuou observando o que o professor dizia na frente da sala de aula. Pouco depois, ela puxou o celular e o colocou por baixo do paletó do uniforme.

- Professor, eu não estou me sentindo bem. - chamou baixinho, com uma nota de fadiga na voz.

O que você está sentindo, srta Black? - o homem ajeitou os óculos e estreitou os olhos para encará-la.

Não sei direito, estou me sentindo meio tonta... - Narcisa continuou, soltando um suspiro longo e fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

Vá tomar um ar então. - ele proferiu, voltando sua atenção novamente para a lousa. - Mas volte pra cá depois.

- Tudo bem. - ela se levantou, saindo da sala com passos leves, mas voltando ao seus estilo habitual de caminhar assim que atravessou a porta para o corredo com passos firmes e precisos, m num discreto rebolado que fazia seus cabelos se balançarem ao seu redor, dando-lhe um ar frágil e ao decidido ao mesmo tempo.

Ela retirou o celular escondido do paletó e procurou por novas mensagens, encontrando as fotos da nova estudante. Encostou-se na pilastra do segundo andar, lançando um olhar rápido sobre a fachada do St. Paul, o colégio masculino logo do outro lado da rua.

A tal garota apenas parecia comum, em sua opinião. Mas o comum não era o que as garotas do Lawrence estavam acostumadas: roupas comuns, rosto sem maquiagem, cabelos castanhos escorridos sobre os ombros. Simples demais.

O barulho da porta de um automóvel se abrindo lá embaixo chamou sua atenção. No segundo seguinte, ela viu James Potter, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black.

Narcisa deu uma última olhada para as fotos em seu celular e seus lábios se contraíram num sorriso. Talvez houvesse espaço na Lawrence para mais uma de suas garotas.

* * *

><p>Por algum motivo, parecia que ela era o centro das atenções. Era como se seu uniforme fosse fluorescente em meio ao mar azul marinho de uniformes da Lawrence.<p>

Marlene checou o próprio uniforme só para ter certeza. O paletó e a saia continuavam no tom azul marinho de sempre, aparentemente. Ela já esperava alguma curiosidade ao seu respeito por ser a única aluna transferida no meio do ano para o colégio, mas não era possível que todas as alunas soubessem que ela era nova ali.

O dia todo havia sido assim: todos os lugares por onde passava, as pessoas misteriosamente abaixavam o tom da conversa assim que a viam, lançando-lhe olhares de tempos em tempos. Não podia ser mais óbvio que estavam falando dela.

Marlene suspirou. Mesmo que continuasse completamente deslocada, ao menos seria só por pouco mais de seis meses. Apenas mais duas estações e poderia decidir o rumo que sua vida iria seguir a partir dali. Mas é claro que seria mais divertido se conseguisse se enturmar com alguém naquele lugar.

Assim que pôs os pés para fora do prédio da Lawrence, uma brisa gelada levantou seus cabelos. Estavam quase no fim do verão e ela se esquecera que New York era consideravelmente mais fria que Orlando. Sua ficha ainda não parecia ter caído o suficiente, pelo visto.

A frente da Lawrence estava bastante vazia, exceto por alguns carros, que ela só costumava ver em filmes ou raramente nas avenidas principais de Orlando, estacionados do outro lado da rua, em frente ao St. Paul. Ela havia gastado um bom tempo procurando por seu armário sem nem saber em qual andar ele estaria e, agora, a maioria das garotas parecia já ter ido embora – e ela continuava sem saber.

Não havia muitas coisas pra guardar ali ainda, mas o pouco que tinha juntado foi suficiente pra fazer uma pilha em seus braços, cujo topo estava a poucos centímetros de seu queixo. E ainda estava frio na rua. Marlene enconlheu-se num canto, enquanto esperava seu táxi chegar.

- Hey Pontas, pra que a pressa? - gritou uma voz masculina e, em poucos segundos, um garoto, aparentemente com a mesma idade que ela, saiu um tanto apressado pela porta do St. Paul.

- Vocês já se esqueceram do que eu tenho que fazer hoje? - ele respondeu, pegando as chaves e acionando o alarme de um dos carros estacionados na rua.

- Mesmo assim, Pontas. - outro garoto saiu pelos portões de St. Paul. - Só uma passadinha no Pleiades pra alguns drinks com a gente, vai ser relaxante.

- Sem essa, Aluado. - ele já havia entrado no carro, mas no momento seguinte abaixou o vidro. - Se à noite vocês ainda não tiverem se afogado no álcool, dou uma passada lá.

Marlene continuou encostada em um dos postes, abraçada à sua pilha de pertences, enquanto os dois caras discutiam de modo animado do outro lado da rua. Não tinha como eles serem muito mais velhos que ela, uma vez que estavam com o uniforme do St. Paul. Talvez pudessem se encaixar no nível "muito gatos", na escala que as garotas de seu antigo colégio classificavam os meninos que levava em conta aparência, atitutes e dinheiro, claro. Por algum motivo ela teve que se segurar para conter uma crise de riso ao se lembrar disso.

Certamente já ouvira falar do Pleiades, que era um bar bastante famoso em NYC, mas jamais imaginara que um bando de adolescentes com muito menos de 21 anos fosse capaz de entrar lá. Todavia, pelo tom da conversa, parecia que eles já estavam acostumados a frequentar o lugar.

- Esteja ciente que vou te fazer virar tantos drinks quanto forem as horas que você demorar, Pontas. - disse outra voz masculina vindo de trás dela e ela deu um pequeno salto de susto, virando-se instantaneamente para ver quem acabara de se materializar do mesmo lado da calçada que ela se encontrava.

No mesmo instante ela parecia poder ouvir várias vozes femininas ecoarem "Oh my GOD" na sua cabeça, último nível de classificação na escala de Orlando. Certamente aquele era um dos caras mais bonitos que ela havia visto em toda a sua vida. Ele era bastante alto, com um porte ligeiramente atlético, cabelos escuros caindo desajeitados até a metade da nuca e olhos penetrantes. Poderia facilmente engressar numa carreira de modelo, ou ator, que fosse. Mas antes que ela pudesse rir da situação e de seus próprios pensamentos, uma rajada de vento forte vinda da avenida atravessou a rua das duas escolas em sua direção.

Fora algo instantâneo, mas Marlene duvidava de que se tivesse acontecido em câmera lenta ela pudesse ter feito muita coisa a respeito. Seus braços estavam cheios de coisas e o vento simplesmente passara por ela bagunçando seus cabelos e... levantando sua saia. Seu olhar automaticamente pousou em quem estava atrás de si e encontrou o par de olhos negros e penetrantes a encarando.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém mais viu. - proferiu ele, antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo de sequer corar.

Ela se virou novamente e viu que os outros dois conversavam animadamente, um deles debruçado sobre o vidro aberto do carro. Realmente pareciam não ter notado nada de diferente por ali.

- Está esperando alguém? - ele se voltou para ela novamente. - Já tem algum tempo que você está parada aqui.

- Ah... - foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, em um tom quase inaudível. Tinha certeza de que as maçãs de seu rosto estariam em chamas naquela hora. - Eu chamei um táxi. - foi tudo o que conseguiu responder, encarando a caneca colorida de sua última turma no antigo colégio.

- Espere aqui só um minuto. - ele proferiu, atravessando a rua em direção aos amigos.

Marlene apenas obedeceu, observando-o de longe sem entender, enquanto ele conversava com os outros dois garotos. Pouco tempo depois, aquele a quem eles estavam chamando de Pontas minutos antes deu partida no carro e subiu o vidro, ao mesmo tempo que Aluado entrava em outro carro, também estacionado daquele lado da calçada. Mas ela parou de observá-los no momento que o único que havia visto a vergonha alheia pouco antes atravessou a rua em sua direção, e ela voltou a encarar novamente a caneca, avaliando seus desenhos e escritos coloridos.

- Quer que eu te leve pra casa? - ele perguntou e ela finalmente teve que subir o olhar para encará-lo. - Não é por nada não, mas os táxis andam demorando uma eternidade pra chegar aqui ultimamente.

Aquela situação toda parecia digna de um filme, não era algo do tipo que acontecia em sua vida. Talvez sua ficha ainda tivesse de cair mais fundo pra ela perceber que sua vida realmente não era mais a mesma que levava com sua mãe em Orlando. Olhou para ele; talvez devesse classificá-lo como ator, em vez de modelo. Abriu um sorriso divertido, em meio a toda aquela situação meio absurda.

- Tem certeza? - foi a única coisa que ela disse em resposta.

- Anda, vamos. - ele disse, pegando as chaves do carro de dentro do bolso e desativando o alarme de um BMW preto.

Marlene apenas o seguiu, entrando no carro no assento ao lado do motorista. Logo ele deu partida no carro, avançando em direção à avenida.

- Pela sua cara, creio que é a primeira vez que aceita carona de estranhos. - um sorriso abriu em seu rosto. - Me chamo Sirius Black. Você é...

- Marlene Mckinnon.

- Então, senhorita Mckinnon, você é nova na Lawrence, não? - ele proferiu, enquanto retirava uma case do porta-luvas com óculos escuros. - Não me lembro de ver você por ali antes.

- Hoje é meu segundo dia em New York. - ele se virou para encará-la surpreso.

- E você veio de onde, então?

- Orlando, Florida. - ela respondeu simplesmente, sem encará-lo. Estava aguardando piadinhas e elas não tardaram.

- Já está sentindo falta do Mickey Mouse? - ele indagou, deixando escapar uma risada.

- Um dia vou atear fogo em uma fantasia daquelas. - ela respondeu, com um sorriso nos lábios, e ele simplesmente soltou uma gargalhada.

* * *

><p>Lawrence parecia diferente para ela, naquele dia. Os olhares sobre si nos corredores pareciam ter diminuído um pouco, apenas dela ainda ouvir alguns cochichos estranhos enquanto andava pela escola. Agora, graças a Sirius Black, conseguira finalmente descobrir onde ficava seu armário e os corredores infinitos da escola pareceram ganhar algum sentido de direção em sua mente. Não fizera um amigo ali, verdadeiramente, mas ao menos podia dizer que tinha um conhecido. E que conhecido... Ela pensou, deixando uma risada escapar, enquanto trancava o armário.<p>

- Bom dia. - uma voz desconhecida interrompeu seus pensamentos e ela virou-se para ver quem estava falando com ela, deparando-se com uma garota no mesmo uniforme que ela, com a exceção de que ela parecia deslumbrante até mesmo com aquele paletó azul marinho.

- Bom dia. - Marlene respondeu.

- Você é nova aqui, não? - a garota lhe perguntou e ela assentiu. - Não sei se você já tem companhia para o almoço, mas se quiser se juntar a nós, será muito bem vinda. - ela disse, lançando-lhe um sorriso. - A propósito, me chamo Narcisa Black, mas pode me chamar de Cissa.

- Black?

- Sim, por quê? - Narcisa retorquiu, surpresa.

- Você é irmã de Sirius Black ou algo do tipo?

- Ah, Sirius... - ela disse, com um suspiro. - Mais ou menos. Somos primos. Já conhece ele?

- Apenas trocamos algumas palavras ontem e ele fez a gentileza de me levar em casa, já que meu táxi não veio.

- Entendo... - disse ela, pensativa.

Narcisa também parecia ter saído de uma revista. Sua pele era perfeitamente alva, os olhos eram de um azul profundo e os cabelos eram platinados, descendo em ondas graciosas até sua cintura. Sim, a vida era injusta. Talvez em outra vida pudesse nascer com o sobrenome Black também para herdar um pouco de toda aquela beleza, mas suspeitava que mesmo assim a vida poderia lhe trollar.

- Quer vir para o almoço? - ela tornou a perguntar e Marlene apenas assentiu, seguindo-a até o refeitório.

A mesa em que ela se sentara possuía quatro lugares, sendo que dois já estavam ocupados por duas garotas.

- Florence Crabbe e Lyla Zabini. - Narcisa disse, apontando para as duas garotas sentadas. - Essa é Marlene Mckinnon, que irá almoçar conosco a partir de hoje.

- Prazer em conhecê-las. - Marlene disse, antes de se sentar ao lado de Narcisa.

Não demorou muito tempo para que ela percebesse novamente que os olhares estavam sobre a mesa em que acabara de se sentar. No entanto, Narcisa e as outras meninas conversavam animadamente sobre novas paletas de maquiagem que haviam acabado de ser lançadas no mercado, aparentemente sem perceber ou sem ligar para os olhares.

Foi então que ela se deu conta: aqueles olhares não eram mais pra ela, eram para Narcisa. A julgar por tudo e pelas conversas que estava ouvindo, ela fora convidada a se juntar a nada mais, nada menos, que ao grupo das garotas mais populares de toda a escola. De uma escola de elite.

- Então, Mckinnon, você prefere olhos neutros ou bastante marcados? - Florence lhe indagou.

- Como? - ela retorquiu, voltando-se para a garota.

Por algum motivo parecia que agora seria um milhão de vezes mais fácil de se enturmar por ali, com qualquer garota, e esse motivo ela tinha certeza de que se chamava Narcisa Black. Não sabia se isso era algo extremamente bom ou extremamente ruim, mas até que a vida não a havia trollado tanto, afinal. De qualquer forma, iria ter que esperar para descobrir.


End file.
